1. Technical Field
The field of the present disclosure relates to ambient sound capture and a system and method for interacting with a person in the presence of ambient audio.
2. Description of Related Art
With the proliferation of social media platforms, users may be interested in sharing information about their media exposure.
Examples of such social media platforms include social networking systems, e.g. Facebook, myspace, etc.), professional networking systems, LinkedIn, virtual world platforms, e.g. Second Life, messaging systems (e.g., Google email (Gmail), Skype), blogging systems (e.g., Blogspot.com). Social networking has grown rapidly in popularity because of an “entertainment” factor which allows people to interact, communicate and share using multiple types of data and communication channels. For example, a number of social networking platforms provide one or more messaging tools, and photo and video sharing capabilities. Virtual worlds similarly host vibrant communities of people who interact, play, do business and even find romance online.
Media stations, such as radio stations and television stations, typically devote a portion of broadcast time to advertisements. Advertisement broadcast time is sold to advertisers, frequently through advertising agencies, and the sold broadcast time generates revenue for the media station. Advertisers use various marketing strategies to test and track advertisements to ensure that less effective advertisements are discontinued in favor of more effective advertising.
Broadcast media, such as radio and television, inherently provide only one-way flow of information, thus precluding information flow from, or about, the listener or viewer back to the broadcaster. Hence advertisements over such media are unidirectional and lack a facility to gain information from the listener or viewer, take an action, or allow a user to notify their friends in their social network, in response to the advertisement. In contrast, network-based systems, such as the Internet or telephone networks, do provide two-way communication and thus enable a listener or viewer to immediately respond to an advertisement and even to interact with it.
Hearing impaired individuals have difficulty with traditional platforms such as television, radio, live events, and other special situations, for example, emergency warnings (e.g. an air raid siren, or tsunami siren.